Undertaker Tea
by Captain Fruit Loop
Summary: Alright this was a seb/ciel request from Vampygurl402. This is also a lesson that you should never take tea from the undertaker. I do not own black butler sadly.


_*Alright this for the lovely vampygurl402 and I hope u enjoy it. I also don't own black butler and for those who don't know the new season of black butler is now out. Also if u like this and have a request for a pairing from black butler or a anime, comic whatever send me a message in my inbox and we can talk it out from there. Plus Roommate and A girl going against being a lady will be out tomorrow my darlings.*_

_"Mmm Sebastian please please stop." Ciel moaned. "Stop what Ciel?" Sebastian said. "You know what so stop." "I cant stop till you tell me what to stop my lord." "Stop fingering me..." "Oh alright." Then Sebastian pumped his fingers deeply once more then removed them and put the head of his dick where he just was. "Wait what are you doing?" "Shhh." Sebastian said as he pushed himself inside of Ciel. Ciel then turned redder in the face then he already was. Sebastian started to lick and bite Ciel's neck as he started to move. "Aggh." Ciel moans turning his head so Sebastian could have more of his neck. Sebastian's hand went down to Ciel's dick and started to play with his tip which made Ciel go over the top. After so long Ciel moaned "Sebastian I'm about about too.." _

Then Ciel woke up in a cold sweat. He shot up and looked around the room. He saw that he was alone. This was the third time he has had that dream with Sebastian. He leaned against the bed headboard and just recalled the dream over and over again. "My lord are you alright?" Ciel heard from his left side him. He then got his gun room under his head and pointed it straight at Sebastian's head. "My lord?" "Sebastian what are you doing here?" Ciel barked back. "I sensed something was wrong so I came to check on you."

Ciel then lowered his gun and his breathing started to go back to being normal. "Well I'm fine so go away." "I'm afraid I cant do that my lord." "Why not?" "I can tell something is wrong and as your butler I have to find out and help you with your problems." Ciel started to blush then turned away from him. "Fine do you really want to know what's wrong?" "Yes I do my lord." Then Sebastian sat on the bed. "I been ... been..." Ciel started then started to blush more. "I been having dreams about you." "Really?"

"Yeah..." "Well what happens in the dream?" "We are in my room and we do things." "Things like what?" Ciel looked at him then leaned up and kissed Sebastian on the mouth. "Things like that." Ciel said. "My lord..." "Stop calling me that." "What shall I call you then?" "My name would be a great choice." "Ciel." "I like the way you say it." Ciel said then he caught off guard as Sebastian kissed him and pushed him on the bed so Sebastian was over him.

"Ciel tell me what else happens in your dreams?" Sebastian asked. "You would kiss and bite my neck." Ciel said turning his head then Sebastian took his head with his hand and said "I know there is more. Come on tell me. Also keep looking at me I love to see your eyes." Ciel gulped then said "Then you would also give me head and I would return the favor, then you would finger me, and then well you know." "Say it." "You know what comes after that Sebastian." "I know." Then Sebastian licked Ciel's ear and whispered "But I want you to say it out loud." "Fine you damn demon you fuck me alright?! Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am Ciel." Sebastian said then got up and ripped the shirt from Ciel's body off. "Sebastian you could have just unbuttoned it." "I could have but I think the way I did it was a lot better. " Then he lowered his head down where Ciel's dick was and licked the head of it. Ciel gripped the sheets and leaned up against his mouth. Sebastian kept licking the tip and took his whole dick in his mouth. Sebastian would suck and lick at the same time which seemed impossible.

Right before Ciel could release he pulled his mouth back. "Why did you stop?" Ciel said with a strong look of lust in his eyes. "Well Ciel you didn't forget the part of the dream when you please me." Ciel got annoyed look on his face. Then he got up and Sebastian then took a seat as Ciel unzipped his pants. He then pulled his dick out and Ciel was shocked by how huge it was. "Come now your telling me a mere penis can scare the great earl Ciel Phantomhive"

"Nothing scares me!" Ciel said then looked back down at it. He then started to licked it and grabbed Sebastian's balls. Sebastian flinched but not as bad as Ciel did earlier. He kept licking not putting it his mouth till Sebastian said "Quit teasing me Ciel and do it." Ciel glanced up at him then took his upper half in. He kept sucking the top but not taking him all the way in. Sebastian then gripped Ciel's hair and slammed himself all the way in his mouth. Ciel tired to keep sucking but he couldn't. He began to cough then Sebastian lifted his head back up.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said "It's alright." Ciel said. Then Ciel took Sebastian's hand, removed the glove and started to suck on his pointer and middle finger. "Mmm Ciel.." Ciel kept sucking them. Sebastian then pushed Ciel on his back and removed his jacket and shirt with his free hand. He then took away his hand from Ciel's mouth and placed his middle finger inside. Ciel hissed because of the new feeling of something going inside. Then when Sebastian felt Ciel could handle more he put the other finger inside which made Ciel a crazy moaning mess. Even though he was in pain he was also in pleasure. This was better then any dream of his could be.

Sebastian's eye started to glow mostly out of being so aroused but by seeing his master in such a rare position. Powerless. He then started to pump his fingers faster and Ciel shut his eyes. Sebastian then leaned in and said "Ciel you said we would keep looking at each other." Ciel then half opened his eyes it wasn't till Sebastian slowly removed his fingers and put his penis inside did Ciel snap his eyes all the way open. Sebastian waited for a while before he started to move. But when he did move the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure.

When Sebastian hit Ciel's g spot which made Ciel yell "Do that again!" "You mean this?" Sebastian asked as he hit the spot again. "MM YES!" After a while Sebastian then started to move as a inhuman pace. While still hitting that same place over and over again. "Ciel you look beautiful when you are full of lust." Sebastian said then kissed him in the mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but Sebastian let Ciel win. So then he could focus on jerking Ciel off at the same times as his movements. Then not too long after he started that Ciel's back arched he came in Sebastian's hand while Sebastian came inside of him.

They took a minute to just look in each others eyes before Sebastian removed himself. He then rolled off to the other side of Ciel's bed and let himself lay down. Ciel then crawled over to him and laid on his chest. "Was that like your dreams?" Sebastian asked. "It was better then them." Ciel said then snuggled on Sebastian's chest. They were silent for a moment till Ciel rose up. "Come to think of it. I did not start having those dreams till you gave me that weird tea from the undertaker." Ciel said. "Ohh." Sebastian said then looked away. "Wait you ass did you know that tea would do this me?!" Ciel asked. "Um Ciel it is time for you to rest now, You have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian said as he grabbed Ciel and placed him on his chest.

_*That was pretty good. I think im starting to get better at writing smut all it takes is practice. I wish i could take a class for it. I will see u all tomorrow and don't forget to review, fav and follow or else me n my demon will come get you.* _


End file.
